Currently, for an In-Cell touch display panel, a display function and a touch function are driven in a time-division manner. During a touch scanning operation, a signal delay time at a distal end of a driving Integrated Circuit (IC) serves as a minimum scanning time. In addition, during the touch scanning operation, all touch electrode blocks of the display panel are scanned, so a long touch scanning time is required. At this time, for a high-resolution display panel, a display driving time is shortened, and thereby such a phenomenon as undercharge may occur.